familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boys in the Band
The Boys in the Band is the first episode of season 14 of Family Guy. Synopsis Stewie is annoyed with how baby songs never tackle real baby issues. Meanwhile, Carl establishes a new age-restriction rule at the Quahog Mini-Mart. Plot Chris is working at the Quahog Mini-Mart and his friends come in, wanting to buy an R Rated film. He attempts to give it to them, but Carl stops them, saying that he's becoming more strict about the rules there, to avoid running into legal issues, and he can't allow a film like that to be sold to minors. Brian then comes in and buys that exact film, being old enough to watch it, much to the anger of Chris' friends. Brian watches the film with Stewie at home and they both enjoy it. Lois overhears the film and tells Brian to stop watching that in front of Stewie, and then changes the TV to something appropriate. The show she changes it to is a band called The Turtlenecks, which is an annoying band that sings stupid songs. Stewie comes to the realization that baby bands never tackle actual baby issues. He and Brian decide to start up their own baby band, so that they can change that. Brian goes back to the Quahog Mini-Mart to return the film. After he leaves, Chris realizes that before he officially "returns" the film, he can keep it while it's still on Brian's tab. Due to this loophole, he will be able to watch the film at home with his friends, without technically breaking the rules. Later that day, he does just that, and they watch a film, enjoying the scenes, showing nudity. Brian and Stewie work on writing songs. All of Brian's ideas for songs are way too deep and philosophical for babies, but Stewie's lyrics actually work. Basically, Stewie is making up all the ideas. He is also the one who comes up with the idea for their band name, being Red Shirt Blue Shirt and having their clothing be a red shirt and a blue shirt. When Chris returns to work the next day, Carl fires him, because what he did was breaking the transaction of a DVD return, which is a direct violation of the rules. He goes home and breaks the news to his parents and Lois tells him that he needs to look for a new job. Stewie and Brian book a gig at a kid's birthday party. When they get there, Stewie notices that one of the partygoers is Olivia Fuller, much to his nervousness. The two of them meet again and catch up and Olivia is surprisingly happy to see him, despite how he burned her house down during their previous encounter. Stewie and Brian get on stage and play the song "Mommy and Daddy's Room", which is a huge hit with the kids. Olivia likes the song too and says that she thinks they deserve some publicity. She has celebrity connections, so she can help boost the fame of Red Shirt Blue Shirt, booking them some more gigs. Chris goes through a series of jobs, looking for employment. He tries getting a job at the Post Office with Cleveland and a job being Joe's caretaker, but those don't seem to work. He goes home, and hears Quagmire in an argument with one of his girls. Apparently, they was a scheduling mix-up and a Caucasian girl showed up on a day, where he was banging only Asians. Chris talks to Quagmire about the dilemma and Chris proposes the idea of being the "scheduling guy" for Quagmire. Olivia books Red Shirt Blue Shirt a gig at a park that's holding a little concert. She, herself is in the concert too, being the leader of her own band called Fuller House. After her performance, all of Olivia's bandmates tell her that they're kicking her out of the band, because she's too annoying and rude to everyone there. Olivia is infuriated, but there's nothing she can do. Plus, she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Stewie, who she apparently still has some kind of romantic interest in. She congratulates Red Shirt Blue Shirt after their performance, and so does her agent, who says that the two of them are only going up on the ladder to fame. It's Chris' first day on the job and he's working behind a help desk in Quagmire's house. Basically, he's supposed to interview girls and see if they are worthy of being with him or not. The whole thing runs like a professional business complex and he does great at it. Olivia invites Stewie and Brian to dinner at Cheesey Charlie's and when Brian's away, she manipulates Stewie, trying to get the two of them to go against each other. Quagmire is really appreciating Chris' hard work and accepts him as a full-time worker there. He also gives him some extra work to do, which would be washing his sex toys. Chris goes to his own house and uses the dishwasher to do that. When Lois finds out about it, she is appalled that this is what his new job is and she convinces Peter to help her put a stop to it. At one of their performances, Stewie and Brian start fighting with each other and Brian turns on Stewie, kicking him out of the band, now with Olivia replacing him. Peter and Lois confront Carl about Chris being fired and convince him to give him his old job back. At Brian and Olivia's first performance, Brian sees Stewie in the audience, crying over the fact that he's no longer in the band. Brian realizes that Red Shirt Blue Shirt was completely founded by Stewie and so, he quits the band. The two of them become friends again and decide to leave Olivia, the band, and all that fame behind. Olivia continues the band, and so she replaced Brian with Vinny. Characters Major Roles *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Olivia Fuller *Chris Griffin *Glenn Quagmire Minor Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Carl *Neil Goldman *Jake Tucker *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Kimi Quagmire *Vinny Griffin (Cameo) *The Turtlenecks *Ashleigh *Brenda *Max *Bertha *Mrs. Wong *Charlie Craig *Veronica *Hannah *Stadi (Cameo) Songs *Do You Kazoo? *Mama Liked to Party (Chris' Song) *Mommy and Daddy's Room *Where Do We Come From? *Butt Paste *Big Kid in the Baby Swing *Where the Gun is *Little Brother Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie of the same name. *The Turtlenecks are a parody on The Wiggles. *Guest star Amy Schumer is the first person to guest star on three FOX animated shows on the same night. *"Tubthumping" by Chumbawumba plays during Chris' rush to the airport. *Chris' "references" are nods to the Wayne's World, The Simpsons and Seinfeld. *Fuller House is a reference to the show of the same name and Olivia being kicked out of there is a reference to how The Olsen Twins did not reprise their role of the main character in the series. *Brian says he wrote a play about Alexander Hamilton that wasn't the obvious one, referring the award-winning musical Hamilton. *Vinny replacing Brian in the band is a reference to Vinny replacing Brian in the series. *''Deleted Scenes'': The R rated film being a Willy Wonka parody. Chris asking Peter for a shamrock tattoo. Chris' job interview, involving him punching Quagmire in the stomach. An alternate ending to the episode, where Peter and Lois get Chris to quit his job, by telling him there's a thousand dollars and a bunch of paint cans in the garage. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Chris Episodes Category:Carl Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Emmy-Winning Episodes